


X/Zero Week 2021 - Day 5 - Time

by Lunarii



Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Glitches, M/M, computer program, cyberspace, no hope we die in a meteor shower, references to Megaman Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarii/pseuds/Lunarii
Summary: Originally, this chapter was supposed to be “Let’s talk about our deepest dreams and cuddle up and watch a meteor shower together in cyberspace.” And then this dystopian version happened instead XD
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198139
Kudos: 2





	X/Zero Week 2021 - Day 5 - Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never played the Megaman Zero series, I just know that X became the pope and had 4 children based off his DNA (bless him), had an evil clone, some Neo Arcadia business, and he died at the end of Megaman Zero 3 as a cyber elf. 
> 
> Also, Zero gets a loli body, and apparently died at the end of Megaman Zero 4 in an explosion and his body parts scattered in a meteor shower with Ragnarok pieces and shooting stars. Oof, big ouch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Internally rusted chronometers were replaced with indecipherable digital code as the scarlet and sienna dust settled over the pixilated landscape. 

Everything was blurred and scrambled beyond recognition, except for the explosive meteor shower that perforated reality itself. It was Zero’s final attempt in saving him.

The only sensation X felt as his data was trapped in an infinite algorithm of deletion was searing hot pain that pulled apart every molecule of his being, down to the bare essence of his atoms. His physical body no longer existed. Instead, he phased through as lines of corrupted data and error warnings, living out his final moments in cyberspace.

X glitched out of existence and Zero was too late this time.


End file.
